1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for generating sounds which simulate natural sounds of flowing water streams through use of a circulatory water system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circulating water fountains which are designed to provide a pleasing appearance as well as sounds of flowing water are well known and some have been designed as portable units suitable for use in the home or office. Different designs of flow impediments such as stones and terraces have evolved to create cascading or gurgling sounds by the moving water.